


we walked this line with dust in our pockets

by allisonmartined



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's twenty five and she says <i>find him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we walked this line with dust in our pockets

She's twenty five and she says _find him_.

 

 

Her hair is dark and soft, pulled back into a loose braid, and a light sheen of sweat glimmers against her summer skin.  Aurora wants to skate her fingertips across it, wrap her fingers around the silk of her hair.  

 

 

Mulan's eyes are deep and sad, and she sees the hidden meaning there, _find him if you need to_.  And she wishes she could forget, compartmentalize, _something_.  But she can't. She wants Mulan and Phillip and _everything_ and she doesn't know how to stop _wanting_.

 

 

She's worried.  She won't admit it, won't put words to the fear, but she's worried that if Phillip comes back Mulan will be lost to her forever.  Mulan loves Phillip and Mulan loves Aurora and Phillip loves Aurora and Phillip loves Mulan and Aurora loves Phillip and Aurora loves Mulan.  And she's not sure how it all fits together, if some loves are greater than others, if some are stronger.  She's worried.  She's worried Mulan loves Phillip _more_.  Stronger, better, longer, it doesn't matter, just _more_.

 

 

There's a hand on her knee, and she's always surprised by the slight jolt it brings.   _We can do this together_ , she says.  And she leans forwards touches their foreheads together, whispers into her skin.  

 

 

Air escapes from her lungs painfully and Aurora grips Mulan's jaw, holds her in place. _Don't leave me_ , she thinks.   _Okay_ , she says instead.

 

 

They lay side by side in her bed, the summer haze wafting over them and Aurora laces their fingers together, anchoring them to the sheets and to the bedposts, to the life they've made together.


End file.
